Summer and Ice
by Citrine Dream
Summary: **First ever fanfic** Edward watches Bella while she reacts in her sleep to the hot summer morning. This is in the summer between Twilight and New Moon.


She was beautiful. As always. But, with the sunlight shining on her face like that she looked even more like the angel I knew she was. Bella.

It was summer now, and even in Forks, Washington, it was still hot and sunny some days. I was in Bella's room, watching her sleep while I lied next her on her bed.

Ever since the first time I'd been in her room, she's always wanted me here now. Sometimes, as stubborn as she was, it was hard for me to get her to sleep. She always wanted to stay awake because I was here. But if she didn't go to sleep, I wouldn't be able to watch her.

I looked out the window and sighed. I wasn't going to be allowed in public today. The sunlight shone brightly though the window. Almost blindingly… for a human. The window was cracked slightly opened, the way I left it last night when I came in. Alice had already told me it would be sunny all day today, anyhow.

Alice was my sister, technically. I lived with the rest of my adoptive family. Carlisle was the my father. He worked at the hospital, always has. Esme was our mother. Then there were the others on my siblings. Emmett, Japer, Rosalie, and Alice. We were all vampires. Rosalie wasn't too fond of Bella… Though everyone else loved her. But not more than me.

I looked back to her, coming out of my useless thoughts. She was still in the same position. Facing away from me. Her head rested on her right hand while the other was above her head, on the pillow. The Comforter was halfway on her slightly bent legs, hanging off the side of the bed. The sun was cast across her body, making her seemingly glow with my enhanced sight. I sighed yet again at her beauty.

It was nearly eleven in the morning. She hated it when I let her sleep in too late, even _if _that's what summer was for. A break. Twelve was her definition of too late. But maybe just a little while longer…

I was pulled from my thoughts when she moved. Mumbling incoherently. She turned over, facing me. I noticed that her face was in a bit of a scowl. I wondered if she was waking up. She kicked the covers off of her and they slipped slowly off the bed, landing with a soft noise. She was still grimacing.

I figured out then that she must be hot. I wouldn't have been able to tell up until now that she'd be uncomfortable the temperature of her room. I thought about wrapping my arms around her to cool her down; vampires tended to be very cold due to the fact of having nothing to warm our bodies. But, as I thought, I decided to watch and see what she would do without the help of my ice cold body. I was up for a bit of humor.

She stayed in the same position for no more than five minutes, when I heard the most annoying sound ever. A fly had gotten in from the crack in the window and immediately started buzzing above our heads.

It was my turn to scowl. The fly flew in several different patterns, staying by the bed. I watched it in irritation. Knowing very well that I could catch and kill it in a second.

But the loud buzzing noise wasn't only annoying me. Bella suddenly groaned and swatted her hand uselessly in the air, attempting to get rid of the noise. She tried to hit it several more times before finally pulling her pillow over her head and stilling again. The fly landed on her hand and she grunted and swatted at it again.

I decided then was the time for it to go.

I quickly shot my hand out and caught in less than a second. Barely feeling it buzz around in shock inside my clenched fist, I threw it across the room at a blinding speed. It hit the wall with a very low thud that only I could hear.

I smiled, happy that it was once again silent. Except for Bella's slow heartbeat.

She moved again and I turned to watch her as she threw the pillow that was on her head to the floor and turned toward me again.

Though I hoped, she didn't stay still. She tossed in turned because of how hot she was. I had to resist touching her. Finally her hand landed on top of mine. Of course that was her relief. She gripped my hand and moved it rest on her check. She sighed.

She did feel warmer than usual. I cupped her check lightly, marveling at the warmth. Both of her hands were suddenly on my arm. She used it to help pull herself onto my chest. I smiled, as did she when she was in a comfy place on me.

Her face was turned toward me and she looked to be happy.

"Edward…" She murmured lightly. She wasn't awake yet though. It was my only way of getting in her head. She talked in her sleep. I couldn't read her mind at all, like I could everyone else in the world. It drove my insane but it made her happy. So I could only know her thoughts when she spoke them. Even in sleep. But usually it was just my name, and that was acceptable too.

I wrapped my arms around her. Content.

When she moved again she was waking. Her face dug deeper into my chest before she lifted her head slowly, her eyes squeezed tightly from the light in the room.

I stoked her knotted hair. "Good morning, Bella." I said softly, trying to soothe her.

"Edward…" She said again and opened her deep brown eyes. She stared into my golden eyes for a second and then noticed her position.

Not often did she wake with herself atop of me. She blushed bright red and looked away from me.

I stoked her heated cheek and chuckled. "You were very hot, Bella, I don't mind."

Bella looked back to my face, still embarrassed. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, I'm not used to being like this in the morning. Even though I like it _very_ much." She rested her head on my chest again.

I grinned at her. "You're not the only one." I stretched up and pressed my lips lightly to hers.

I always tried to be gentle with this but, or course, she always had to have more. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and tried to deepen the kiss.

I pulled away and sighed.

She plopped her head down in defeat.

I gently moved her so that she was on my side again and nestled my face into her neck. "I'm sorry. You know I really wish I could control my self better… I love you." I added while kissing down to her collar bone.

"I know but it's not fair," she complained.

I moved up to her ear and whispered, "stay still then, please."

She froze, doing her best to oblige to my request.

I kissed up her cheek, her temple, her forehead and back down, stopping at the corner of her lips. Slowly I kissed her and she stayed still. My cold lips were soft against her warm ones. She hesitantly kissed me back. Her hands ran up my arms, which were on either side of her head. And disappeared into my hair. I didn't object. She was trying to stay calm. I listened to her heart race and realized she was running out of air. I quickly moved back down to kiss her neck.

She gasped for air while I kissed her skin. " I love you, Edward." She breathed.

"As I love you," I told her.

We stayed like that for another minute before I moved to lie on my back next to her.

She groaned. "Gosh it's hot in here." and grabbed my hand again. "I had a dream I was stuck in a desert." she frowned.

I chuckled. "At least I'm here for you."

Her lips turned up at the corners but she looked at the window and frowned again.

"Stupid sun." She muttered.

"Don't be upset," I told her. "It's not that bad."

She sighed " But I don't feel like staying in the house _all day again_." she moaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

I thought for a minute. "We don't' have to." I grinned, she looked dazed. "Lets go to our meadow." I said.

She nodded in agreement. "But first," she said. "I need a human moment." She sat up and got out of the bed, heading for the door.

"Don't take too long," I said. "I'll be waiting." With that she moved out of the room.

As soon as she returned, I whisked her out the window and ran us to our special place. Sunny days weren't always bad.


End file.
